


Love Vegas

by scudeliwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, I think it's sweet, Implied Mpreg, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu
Summary: Draco wakes up, hungover in his hotel room. But he is not alone. Harry Potter is lying in the bed next to him and Draco has a ring on his finger? No need to panic, they can divorce easily, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Draco felt as he slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber, was the warm body, that was wrapped around him. Sighing contently, he snuggled closer into the warmth.

The second thing Draco felt was the throbbing in his back and –please forgive the crudeness– his arse. Suddenly wide awake, he wrenched his eyes open. Fuck.

Carefully peeling the arms of the person he obviously spend the night with from his chest and waist, Draco sat up. He felt nauseous and dizzy and wasn’t sure, that feeling came entirely from the hangover.

Avoiding to much sudden and abrupt movement, Draco turned to look at his bed companion. Before him lay a broad shouldered man with tanned skin and unruly black hair. Draco couldn’t see his face, because it was buried in a cushion.

‘Salazar, please, let me not having lost my virginity to a Potter-look-alike!’ Draco prayed as he desperately searched the room with his eyes for any clue of what happened last night. Draco had no idea, how he got himself into this situation.

At least he was in his own hotel room judging by the suitcases and scattered clothes. Finding his wand, he conjured his Patronus and send it to Blaise, so he would come and rescue him with hangover potion and disposing of the man in his bed.

One minute later Draco heard a knock on the door. Blaise came in, followed by Theo, Greg and Pansy.

“Don’t you look absolutely dazzling”, Pansy greeted, taking Dracos disheveled state in.

“Ehm, Draco, there is a man in your bed”, Greg said staring curiously at the bed.

“Why, thank you, Greg, I hadn’t noticed” Draco would’ve rolled his eyes if his head wasn’t killing so much. Greg inclined his head as if to say ‘You’re welcome’.

“Enough talking”, Draco snapped as Blaise opened his mouth. “First give me the damn hangover potion!”

Blaise handed the potion over and Draco drowned it greedily. He felt his head clearing, but wasn’t so sure, he liked it. He had a sudden sense of dread.

“Do you have any idea of what happened last night?” Draco asked.

“Yes, and you have to swear you won’t hex me or I won’t tell you”, Blaise said eyeing Draco like he was a wild animal.

“I won’t make any such promises. Obviously I drank so much, I have no recollection of what happened. But judging by there being a stranger here and my arse hurting that fucking much, I just lost my virginity on my stag night! I’m surprised I’m not panicking yet. Now, help me get rid of the men in my bed!”

“The man in your bed? Draco, you don’t know, who that is?” Theo sounded like he was on the brink of laughing. This was a very serious situation, dammit!

Annoyed Draco replied, “Seems like a Potter-look-alike to me.”

“Dray, last night you spend an awful lot of time with Potter.” Pansy said carefully.

“Nonsense. Potter isn’t in Vegas…” Except, a memory flashed in Dracos mind of Potter, Weasley and Granger at the casino bar. Potter was in Vegas!

“Merlin, no!” Draco exclaimed horrified and turned to the bed, followed by the Slytherins. He straddled the still peacefully sleeping man and lifted his face. With a shaking hand he brushed away the black locks from the mans forehead. And there it was: a lightning bolt.

Screaming Draco let the head in his hands fall brutally onto the bed.

The form underneath Draco began to wriggle, then rubbed his eyes before opening them.

Potter, there was no denying it now, looked sleepily up into the curious faces of the Slytherins surrounding him. Draco was close to fainting.

“Uh, mornin’?” Potter said, his voice still gruff from sleep.

“It’s nearly 3 pm, Potter”, Theo drawled, barely holding his laughter back.

“Mmh, ‘kay. What are you all doing here? I remember marrying only one of you lot.” Potter frowned. A confused Potter was quite cute, Draco thought absently. Wait.

“Ma-marrying?” Ah, there was the sense of dread again.

Green eyes landed on him, sparkling mischievously. “Of course, Malfoy.” Potter took Dracos right hand and planted a wet kiss on his ring finger. “Or rather, Mr. Potter.”

And indeed, there was a golden band wrapped around Dracos slender finger.

Theo gleefully saying “I’m so gonna buy a pensieve, just to watch this repeatedly” was the last thing Draco registered before he fainted.

* * *

When Draco regained consciousness he was alone. On the night stand lay a note and a glass phial. The note, Draco recognized Blaises handwriting, instructed him to watch last nights meomories in the rented hotel pensieve. They would then meet to have dinner with the others, including Potter.

Resigned Draco dropped the phials content in the pensieve and dipped his face into the surface.

_Draco was chatting and drinking with his friends when Potter, Weasley and Granger entered the casino. The blonde hurriedly looked away. He didn’t want any confrontation today, especially not with Potter. It was his stag night, the last night in freedom. Well, the wedding with Astoria Greengrass wouldn’t be before next week, but this was supposed to be the last night, Draco could truly be himself and forget all his worries._

_His parents had arranged this marriage with Astoria, even though (or maybe exactly because) Draco confessed to being gay. Draco valued family over everything, so he went with his parents wishes instead of rebelling. He was a Malfoy and would do his duty. So at his stag night, Draco intended to drown all this in alcohol and waste a small fortune of his parents money on gambling in Las Vegas. He would marry a woman he knew he could never love, and he would forget about his long time crush once and for all._

_Having said object of infatuation suddenly appear, looking for all the world as if he owned the place – and god, was that a suit? – wasn’t helping Draco in forgetting at all. Unfortunately, Potter recognized the Slytherins immediately and came over. Soon, Slytherins and Gryffindors were having uncomfortable small talk. Meanwhile Draco was trying his best to ignore Potter and downed one tequila shot after the other._

_He could feel Potters eyes boring into him, so he fled to the dancefloor and flung himself into the next best bloke. Losing himself in the music, he swayed and grinded against the bloke, who responded by eagerly massaging Dracos buttocks. Abruptly, Draco was torn from the blokes arms and was pressed against a firm chest. He turned his head and found the chest belonging to Potter who picked Draco up and carried him off the dancefloor._

_The scenery changed into a room with a poker table, various pieces of clothing were scattered on the floor. Greg and Theo were singing the Gryffindor version of “Weasley is our king”, wearing only pants while the others seemed to be focused on the game. Weasley was the only one still fully dressed, but was blushing furiously and kept glancing constantly to Granger, who wore a red laced bra. Draco and Potter sat a little apart from the others, both topless and making out fiercely._

_“Get a room, you two!” Blaise slurred and sat down heavily next to the couple. He was stark naked and out of the game. Then he squinted and asked “Potter, is that a tattoo?” Blaise reached out a hand to touch Harrys shoulder, but was swatted away from a very drunk Draco. “Don’ touch ‘im!” Potter shifted and showed his bare back. “It’s a Hungarian Horntail.” “’s so hot” Draco whispered and crashed his lips against Potters again._

_“Want to go to my room?” Potter asked between kisses. Blaise interjected “Woah, Potter, slow down. Draco’s a pureblood, so no sexing before marrying.”_

_Pouting Potter looked from Draco to Blaise. Then his face lit up. “Then I marry Draco now!”_

_Blaise laughed loudly and said “I bet you don’t go through with it!”_

_“What will I get, if I marry him?” Potter asked stubbornly. “I’ll give you a hundred Galleons and three favors. But if you don’t do it tonight, you have to crash Dracos and Astorias wedding in a week by declaring your undying love for Draco.” “Deal!” Potter exclaimed and shook Blaise hand._

_The scenery changed again and all were standing in a room full of heart balloons and roses. One official looking Elvis Presley talked with Hermione and nodded in approval after she showed him some kind of certification paper. Draco was wearing a white dress with lots of frills and ribbons. His long hair was tied up in a bun and covered with a veil. Potter was wearing his suit again. They exchanged the weirdest vows Draco had ever heard. Draco declared “My father will hear about this!”, while Potter said solemly “I swear, I’m up to no good”._

_After they exchanged rings, Hermione as their registrar swished her wand over their joined hands and spoke a complicated incantation. A golden thread wrapped around their hands and sank into their skin before vanishing. “I declare you husband and husband. You can kiss, now.” Hermione said smiling widely. Draco and Potter snogged furiously while Pansy sprang around them to take pictures from every possible angle. In the background Greg was sobbing. “Such a beautiful wedding!” he cried and clapped his hands enthusiastically._

_The last thing Draco saw, was Potter trying to carry him over the threshold of his hotel room. Potters legs were wobbly and they crashed several times against the wall before finally making it into the room._

Horrified Draco emerged from the pensieve. Fuck. He was married to Potter. Dazed, Draco looked at his hand. He took the ring off to inspect it. It was a simple golden band, but inside there was something engraved. It read “Property of H.J.P.”

* * *

Two mental breakdowns and a very long shower later found Draco in the hotel restaurant with his traitorous friends chatting happily with the Gryffindor trio. Draco was squeezed in between Potter and Greg. Greg took so much space, Draco had to lean into Potter who wouldn’t budge an inch, though he had enough space left to his other side.

„How the fuck are you so fucking calm about all this fucking shit!” Draco hissed at his –he could barely think it– husband.

“My, all the fucking last night and you still don’t have enough? You’re insatiable, dear” Potter grinned and fucking winked at Draco. The blonde flushed a bright red. He was going to hex him. Fuck all those muggles around him, he would hex the living daylights out of Potter.

“Relax, Draco”, Potter stopped Dracos hand from removing his wand from its holster. “It’s all in good fun, no? We’re married for a couple of hours, so what?”

“Fun? I don’t see anything fun in being married to you, Potter!” Draco screeched.

“What’s the harm? We can easily get a divorce.”

“Then I want the divorce right now!” the blonde demanded. “I’m going to get married in a week! Nobody can find out about this!”

“It’s kinda too late, for that, Draco.” Theo piped up. “We send your wedding picture to the Prophet…”

“You what?” Dracos voice was that high pitched, the glasses at the table began to vibrate dangerously. Potter whistled appreciatively.

“We thought it was a good idea at the time. You don’t really want to marry Astoria, Weasley said Potter is always swarmed with fans…Your and Potters wedding will prevent you from marrying Astoria and will hold Potters fans back. It’s a win-win”, Pansy tried to explain.

Draco stared at her blankly, then led his head fall against the table. “Father is going to kill me”, he mumbled, voice muffled from the tablecloth.

It was a good idea, Draco would be free. Well, now that he wasn’t so pure anymore, no pureblood in his good mind would marry him now. Even divorced he would bring only more shame to the family, because divorce meant failure. And Draco couldn’t stay married to Potter, Potter would never go with it. And his father would never forgive Draco not following the will of his parents and bringing shame to the family by divorcing the most beloved wizard in Britain. Surely, he would be outcasted.

Merlin, Draco felt miserable. He not only lost his virginity to his unrequited love interest, but he lost his family. And of course, he lost whatever little was left of his dignity after war. He lost all to Potter, who didn’t loose anything. Who married Draco on a whim, as a joke, because it was fun.

Taking a shaky breath, Draco suppressed the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. Then he straightened and made his eyes steely, his voice cold. “We’re getting a divorce, right now. Or I swear to Satan, I will disfigure you all beyond recognition. I’ll make it so you’ll wish to look like that toad Dolores Umbridge. So, you all better hurry back to your rooms, pack your things and meet me at the reception in fifteen minutes, ready to portkey back to England. Did I make myself clear?”

Everybody nodded, looking slightly scared and in Potters case, excited?

“Then what are you all waiting for?” Draco asked sharply and everybody scrambled to their feet. In passing Draco could hear Potter mumbling to Weasley “Bossy Draco is kind of hot. Look, Ron, I got goosebumps!”

Dracos cheeks got flaming hot. Even now, Potter had the audacity to make fun of him. Huffing, Draco threw a tripping jinx at him.

* * *

Back in London, Draco shooed them all into the ministry. Theo complained that all of them had to go, but he quickly shut up after Draco shot him a death glare venomously said, they had to come out of principle.

At the department of marital affairs Draco stomped into the first office he saw. Before the employee could protest, Draco said down in one of the chairs and looked imperiously down his nose. “You will investigate whether my marriage with this idiot is legally binding and if it is, you will immediately divorce us. Oh, and you will, of course, be discreet in this affair.”

The ministry worker looked slightly overwhelmed as he let his gaze drift over the crowd before him. His eyes widened comically when they fell at Potter. “Ha-Harry Potter! It’s such an honor, to meet you!” He exclaimed.

“Yes, yes. Uhm, would you be so kind as to comply with my, uh, husbands request?” Potter asked, seating himself beside Draco.

The employee said eagerly, “Of course, Mr. Potter!” Draco said “tch”.

“Could I see both your hands, please?” the ministry worker performed a spell over their hands and nodding to himself made a few notes. He looked up at them, beaming. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Potter, you’re legally bonded. That’s the strongest marriage bonding spell, I’ve ever seen.”

“Great, now break the bond” Draco demanded impatiently.

“I’m afraid, that’s not possible. Your bond uses very old, strong magic. It’s a soulbinding spell. When the spell recognizes both parties as soulmates, it can only be broken if one of you dies. You’re bonded for life. So, again, my greatest congratulations. Finding ones soulmate is extremely rare.”

“What the fuck, Granger? Where did you find this fucking spell? How could you even perform it correctly in your drunken state?” Draco roared. Potter beside him asked astonished “We’re soulmates?”

“I’m so sorry! That time I thought a soulmate bond would be romantic and that was the only spell I could come up with! I didn’t know, it would be lifelong.” Granger cried out, close to tears.

“For the brightest witch of our age, your bonkers.” Draco snapped irritated.

“We’re soulmates!” Potter exclaimed incredulously. Then laughed softly to himself “I have a soulmate”. Why did he sound so happy about that?

“Yeah, no. Potter, we’re not soulmates. We are totally incompatible, that stupid spell must have gone wrong. We were all drunk after all.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Potter” the employee looked at Draco, “the spell was performed flawlessly. You really are soulmates. There’s nothing you can do about it. There are, however, a few things you both have to keep in mind. Soulbinding spells require a stable relationship between the involved parties. If you don’t nurture your relationship you will both get hurt. Here, take this flyer with you.” He held out a brochure which Draco took numbly.

“If you’re not already sharing a living space, I would advise in moving in together. Well, then” the employee stood up, to shake their hands and show them out. “Here is your marriage certificate. I wish you all the best, Mr. and Mr. Potter.”

“Wait, at least let me change the name!” Draco cried desperately when they were ushered out of the office.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter, but the family name has to be chosen during the bonding ceremony and can’t be altered afterwards.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Draco had ended in Potters living room. He stared blankly out of the window, while Hermione lectured them about the consequences of the bonding spell.

“The flyer says, there is a honeymoon phase. It lasts approximately two week in which you have to be in constant proximity of each other, so you can get used to the bond. After that you’re okay with being apart for most of the time but have to have physical contact at least two times a week. If not, the bond becomes unstable and you will feel in pain until you touch your partner again.”

“Thank you, Mione. I think it’s better, if you give us some time for ourselves now.” Potter said and gently ushered her and the rest of their friends out.

“Owl us, if you need anything, Draco!” Pansy shouted from the door, but Draco didn’t react.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I will research the bond and find a solution, I promise”, Hermione said and hugged Potter tightly.

“It’s ok, don’t worry.” Potter reassured her. Ron clapped him on the shoulder, “Stay strong, mate.”

When everyone except Draco was gone, Potter busied himself with making tea. He pressed a cup into the blonds hands. Draco took a sip and instantly relaxed. Then he registered the tea was exactly how he liked it and he startled. “How do you know, how I take my tea?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Potter blushed a little and said sheepishly, “I noticed many things about you, back in school. I mean, we were rivals and all that. Guess, I never forgot any of it.”

Well, wasn’t that a revelation, Draco thought and took another sip. Of course, one notices how ones enemy likes their tea, that’s valued information if you want to poison them.

“Hey, look. About the bond thing, how about staying at my place for the time being? You’re still living at the manor with your parents, right?” Potter inquired, rubbing his neck.

Instead of answering, Draco asked “How are you so calm about all this?”

“I’m not calm, not really. I’m rather nervous, actually. I always wanted to believe, that there was someone out there in the world, who’s perfect for me. I dreamed of having a soulmate. And I’m very happy to have found mine.” Potter smiled a sweet, genuine smile and Draco felt a pang in his chest.

“I’m sorry, your stuck with me.” Dracos voice was very small, vulnerable. After the war, society was very forgiving to him and his family. That didn’t vanish the guilt though, that Draco felt. Their forgiveness didn’t make Draco a better person and Potter deserved better.

Potter took Dracos hand. “I’m not. I’ve always had a certain interest in you. Though it wasn’t always positive, I’ll admit. I never saw you in that way, until last night. You had a striking presence, as always, but it was different from school.”

A sudden thought clouded Potters face. “Wait, I remember Blaise saying something about pureblood customs and no sex before marriage. You were a virgin until last night, right?”

Flushing, Draco could only nod.

“Oh. It was wrong to make fun of you in that way. I’m sorry, I’ll take responsibility if you let me. The way I see it, we have two options. We’re trying to get on with our separate lives whilst satisfying the bond with minimal contact or we’re trying to make this work and get to know each other. I know this all started as a joke, but I want to give this, us, a fair chance. Especially, if we’re soulmates. What do you say?”

Potter looked into Dracos eyes and Draco searched for any kind of insincerity. All Draco could see was honesty and hope, it made hope bloom in Dracos heart as well. Potter just wanted a soulmate, somebody to be there. But maybe someday, Potter could come to love Draco for who he was.

“Ok, let’s try” Draco said softly and Potter let out a relieved breath.

“Great. Hi, I’m Harry.” Potter held out his hand and smiled softly. Draco, taking the offered hand tentatively, said “Hello Harry, I’m Draco.” They held their gazes and squeezed their hands for a minute until it became awkward.

Harry cleared his throat. “Right. So, how about you moving in here? I don’t have a spear bedroom though… I swear, I won’t touch you, when you not explicitly tell me to.” Harry crossed his fingers over his heart.

Draco considered this. “It’s ok, I think. If we’re going to do this properly, I want to start slowly, so no sex. But the bond requires us to be physical, so sharing a bed and casual touching is fine.”

Harry nodded in agreement and showed Draco the flat. It was small, cosy and less messy than Draco would have thought, though there were weird paintings and figures decorating the rooms. Harry saw Dracos bewildered look and shrugged. “Luna” was all the explanation he got.

“You can redecorate and add your personal things anywhere you like, I don’t mind” said Harry after the tour. “Maybe you should go to the manor to grab the things you need. And then we can go sleep the jetlag off. Should I–I mean, do you want me to come with you to get your stuff?”

“Ehm, I’m not so sure, if I’m honest. I’m worried about my parents reaction to the marriage. I would feel better, if I didn’t have to face them alone, but your presence probably wouldn’t help the situation either.” Draco felt a little helpless. He was happy, Harry might give him a new future, but he was so afraid of losing his family.

“Maybe you could accompany me to the manor, but wait for me outside?” Draco suggested.

“Ok, then let’s go. Apparate me?” Harry held out his arm.

‘Wow, he’s either trusting me that much already or really naïve’ Draco thought when he grabbed Harrys elbow.

* * *

“Ah, famous Mr. Potter”, Lucius sneered when Draco entered the drawing room. Draco flinched.

“I’m sorry. I’m just getting my things, then you won’t have to see me again.” Draco said, eyeing the carpet. He wasn’t ready to see the cold expression his father would give him.

“Are your own parents not good enough for anymore, now that you married the wizarding worlds darling hero? Are we that much beneath you, that you can’t look us in the eyes?” Lucius asked sharply. That made Draco look up. His father didn’t look angry, rather sad.

“Of course not, father!” Draco fell onto his knees beside his fathers feet and clutched his fathers hand pleadingly. “I just didn’t know what to expect. I went against your wishes and created such a scandal. I brought shame to you, to our name. I thought, maybe you wouldn’t want to see me ever again.”

Petting Draco gently on the head, Lucius said, “We knew, you didn’t want to marry Astoria. We just thought, a family of your own, children, would make you happy. I can’t say, I’m not disappointed because of your actions. But no matter what, you will always be our son whom we are proud of.”

Draco couldn’t help the tears that were flowing. Lucius wiped them away with his thumb. “I expect you to be more open and honest with me and your mother, from now on, Draco. It will take time to get adjusted to your newest lifechoice and it is hard to bury longheld animosity. But we will make an effort to welcome your partner into our family.” Lucius said gently. “If Potter behaves, that is”, he added. Draco laughed and kissed his fathers hand.

“Did you bring that husband of yours with you?” Lucius inquired. Draco nodded, unable to speak. “Good, bring him in. I want to have a word with him. And you, son, go to your mother and console her. She is devasted, you wore such a frilly dress.”

Draco got up and went to the door to let Harry in. Harry, noticing Dracos red rimmed eyes, immediately growled, “I’m going to hex that bastard!”

“Easy there, boy wonder. My father doesn’t approve, but he is openminded.” Draco staggered into Harrys arms. The relief made his body go limp. Draco laughed into Harrys chest and shed a few more tears. “I still have my family! Merlin, I was so afraid of losing them.”

Harry held Draco tightly in his arms and rubbed soothing circles into Dracos back. When the blonde was calm enough, he said “Father wants to speak with you. Is that ok?”

Harry nodded and Draco took him to the room. “I will go see mother, we’re joining you both, soon, yeah?” With that Draco left Harry and his father alone.

Draco knocked onto the door of the drawing room. “Mother?”

“Draco, darling!” Narcissa exclaimed and flung herself at her son. She kissed his cheeks, slapped him and kissed him again. “How could you elope like that! I understand, it’s romantic, but the childs wedding is a mothers dream! And you wore such a silly dress, you looked like a five year old girl. Don’t pout, darling”, Narcissa admonished and nudged his nose. “You were a very sweet bride. Promise me to have a grand anniversary party next year, that you’ll let me organize, and you will be forgiven.”

“I would like that very much, mother.” Draco soothed his mother, astonished about her outburst. Normally, Narcissa wasn’t one for showing much emotion.

“Tell me Draco, does he make you truly happy? You must have been desperate not to marry Astoria if you resort to such actions.”

That was a good question. Was he happy? A few hours ago, Draco thought he had lost everything. Now, he still had his parents and Harry wanted to try a relationship with him. It was more than Draco ever hoped for. “Yes, mother. I’m happy.” He smiled at Narcissa and tried to convey with his eyes, how much relief and hope he felt.

“Come on, darling. Let’s go down to your father. You’re staying for lunch, of course.”

* * *

Back in Harrys flat, Draco collapsed onto the bed exhausted. It was a very long day full of distress and sudden happiness. Draco felt as if he rode the emotional roller coaster long enough to last a lifetime. Harry lay down next him, keeping a proper distance.

“What did you and my father speak about? You seemed to have got on incredibly well, against all expectations.” Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily. When he and mother came down to catch father and Harry for lunch, both men were laughing amicably and sharing a whisky.

“Lucius, it’s too early for drinking!” Narcissa had reprimanded but smiled proudly when her husband swiftly kissed her cheek and offered his arm to guide her to the dining table. Walking behind his parents, Draco had asked astonished “Just what in Merlins name did you talk about? Not even one hex?” Harry had put him off with a “Later”.

“Well, your father first properly threatened me if I ever hurt you, saying ‘don’t think, I can’t make your life a living hell, Potter, just because I’m old and you defeated the Dark Lord’. I have to say, I saw a lot of scary things and never was afraid of Lucius, but at that moment, I felt a little chill up my spine.” Harry shuddered a bit, remembering the sharp look in Lucius eyes. That had to be the power of a parents love.

“After that, he thoroughly scolded me for besmirching your dignity and purity. But then he suddenly grinned and clapped my shoulder. He said ‘Those with Black blood are something else, eh?’ and described, that he couldn’t resist Narcissas charm either and they eloped before their actual wedding. The official bonding ceremony was held as planned, though.”

Draco gasped. “Father wouldn’t say such things! He certainly didn’t elope, that’s improper!”

“Oh, but he did.” Harry grinned. Then his expression got serious. “Your father really loves you, Draco. He was so sad, you wouldn’t get your own family, when you stay married to me.” Harry grasped Dracos hand and squeezed it. “I told Lucius about Teddy, my godson. He is your cousin, you know? He’s the grandson of your aunt Andromeda. I planned on adopting him, when I got more stability in my life. If our relationship holds, we could be a family together. Teddy won’t be a child of your own, but he shares your blood.”

“Can I meet him, soon?” Draco had heard of his estranged aunt and that his cousin Nymphadora had died during the war, leaving a baby boy behind. He was always curious about this side of his family but hadn’t had the courage to contact them.

“Yes, I would like that.” Harry smiled and kissed Dracos hand, making the blond blush. “I want you to properly meet the Weasleys, too. They are my family, after all. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. But for now, we both need sleep. It was a long, eventful day.” Harry retracted his hand and Draco suddenly felt cold.

Despite it being still midday, Draco whispered “Good night, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up, feeling warm and protected. Coming to his senses slowly, he registered, that he was sprawled all over Harry. Well, so much for minding the others personal space. He watched Harrys peaceful sleeping face for a while, thinking of the absurdity of their situation. Carefully not to wake Harry up, Draco finally climbed out of bed and took a shower.

I felt so unreal. Waking up next to man he loved. Being married to the man he loved. He couldn’t believe it. How had he been so lucky?

Then it all crashed down on him again. He was married to a man, who didn’t love him back. A man, who slept with him because it was fun. Ah, yes. That feeling of humiliation was more like it. How long would it be, before Harry got fed up with him and wasn’t interested in having a soulmate anymore? Draco had hoped that Harry would come to love him eventually. Was that wasn’t very realistic, was it? Because, what was there to love? Draco was an Ex-Death Eater, he had bullied Harry in school, he was a spoiled brat.

Sighing defeatedly, Draco got out of the shower and returned to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He got dressed and didn’t notice Harrys hungry gaze lingering on him. Draco startled violently when he looked up and met green eyes.

“G’morning” Harry said, voice still gruff from sleep. His hair was sticking up in all directions. Draco blushed and cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

“I’ll make breakfast, if you can wait a few minutes?” the Gryffindor asked as he got out of the bed and discarded his sleeping shirt.

Draco looked away, willing his cheeks (and other regions) to cool down. “Yeah, I’ll wait in the kitchen” he murmured and fled the bedroom.

The blond made himself a tea and grabbed yesterdays Daily Prophet to read the article about him and Harry. Salazar, he looked silly in that dress. His friends could’ve given him at least something more mature to wear at his wedding. Draco proceeded to read the article dreadfully. As Draco expected, the article congratulated Harry but gave subtle hints about Draco not being good enough for the savior of the wizarding world. But that wasn’t something specific about Draco, they would have written the same about any partner of Harrys.

The truly scandalizing part was Dracos previous announced engagement with Astoria. While the article expressed its understanding, that of course Draco would choose the most eligible bachelor before her, it also drew Draco as a money hunting man who deceived not only poor Astoria, but also Harry. Well, it could be worse.

Harry entered the kitchen and ruffled Dracos hair, which earned him an indignant shout of “Don’t you dare touch my hair! Not everybody can pull off the birds nest look, you know!”

Chuckling Harry set on making breakfast. “Anything interesting in the news?”

“No, just that I’m apparently after your fame and money. I’m surprised, they didn’t accuse me of forcing you into marriage somehow.” Draco shrugged.

“Yeah, it was more like the other way around.” Harry stopped in his tracks, when the thought hit him. “Merlin, I really did drag you into this whole mess forcefully. God, Draco. I’m so sorry! I made you marry me out of a whim, because I wanted to mess with you a little. Now I’ve ruined your life! You could have married Astoria and have children of your own. And then I ripped all those possibilities apart, because I wanted to have a little fun. What if your parents would’ve outcasted you because of me? And now I pushed you into living with me and giving this relationship a chance. God, you must hate me!”

“No, Harry. I don’t hate you!” Draco interjected but Harry didn’t listen to him, because he had worked himself up into a panic attack. His whole body shook and tears were streaming down his face. “I even took your virginity out of fun! The first time isn’t something, you do on a whim. It should be something special. And you were so drunk you can’t even remember it. I took advantage of you. Shit, I’m such an idiot!”

“Harry, please. Stop! It’s okay!” Draco tried frantically to calm Harry down. Should he touch him? He flailed his arms helplessly, not knowing what to do.

“I’m so sorry, Draco. I’m so selfish! You have no obligation to stay with me. If you want I–“ he swallowed heavily between hiccups, “I’ll kill myself to set you free.”

Shocked, Draco slapped Harry hard across the face. “Don’t you dare suggest throwing your life away, you fucking bastard! You said, you would take responsibility!” Now Draco was really mad. He kissed Harry right on the mouth and slapped him again for good measure. That seemed to have stunned Harry in his panic, because he stopped sobbing and looked slightly amazed at Draco.

“Yes, we got into this situation due to shitty circumstances, but you need two people for a wedding. No matter how intoxicated I was, I gave my consent. And true, I want a family, but you said yourself that maybe I can get it with you and Teddy. I would have married Astoria purely out of obligation to my parents. I really am super gay. And, shit, Harry! I like you! I fancy the shit out of you since forever! So don’t you dare lead me on and give me hope that there might be something between us, if you can’t even endure being with me!” Damn, now Draco was crying, too.

Dracos tears startled Harry out of his rigidity. He took the blond into his arms and held him tight. Harry petted his head and whispered “I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“Stop apologizing, you idiot!” Draco wiped his tears away. “I’m still very angry at you, and me, and our friends for not preventing it, but we can’t go back, we can only face forward now. By the way, I’m famished, so stuff your guilty feelings and make me breakfast!”

Laughing wetly, Harry kissed Dracos temple and got up. Merlin, what a dramatic start into the day. Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands. Now he had done it, he had basically confessed to Harry. Draco peeked through his fingers at the Gryffindor who had resumed tinkering around in the kitchen, humming something that sounded suspiciously like “hoggy-hoggy-hogwarts”.

Harry had recovered really fast from that breakdown just now. Maybe, he hadn’t registered Dracos confession yet. Or the kiss. Well, okay, the kiss was an act out of desperation to get Harrys attention. But nonetheless, Harry would know about Dracos feelings now, wouldn’t he? Merlin, since when was Draco so bold?

He was interrupted from his thought by a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon, which was held under his nose. “You coming to eat?” Harry asked and gestured towards the table. While eating Draco realized just how hungry he was. He stuffed his mouth enthusiastically and very unmalfoyish. A chuckling sound made him lose focus from his plate. He swallowed and asked accusingly “What?”

“Nothing!” Harry held his hands up in surrender. “I just like to see you eating so enthusiastically. It’s making me happy, if you enjoy my cooking. Can you cook?”

“No, I’m still used to house elves” Draco admitted sheepishly. “I wanted to learn, but there wasn’t much time during Healer training.”

“Okay, then I will take over that task for us both. I can teach you, if you like? I’ll show you housekeeping spells, too.”

“Yes, I would like that. I don’t want to be a burden. When did you learn how to cook?”

“I had to cook for my aunts family, when I was a kid. Didn’t like it much, though. After the war it became therapeutic for me. And I had to learn all those other things, too, if I wanted to get custody for Teddy. Molly showed me many things, now I enjoy it. So, you’re a Healer now. I read it in the papers, when they announced your engagement to Astoria. How do you like it?”

“It’s great. It’s a job that demands a lot from me and it’s exhausting. But there are many interesting and funny things to see. I’m just so grateful, that I’m finally doing something good, that I can atone a little…How you like being an Auror? Didn’t get enough of chasing bad guys, did you?” Draco smirked, which Harry answered with a smirk of his own.

“Exactly. I like the thrill and I need the adventure.”

Dracos smile widened. “So, care to join me on going on the most thrilling adventure? I have to go apologize to very good friend of mine for not marrying them. And this friend just happens to be very skilled at hexing the hell out of people who’ve angered her. I’m in dire need of a human shield and you seem just the right person for the job.”

Harry seemed to consider this, undoubtedly remembering how scary an angry Hermione and Ginny could be. “I’d very much like to decline this most tempting offer, but I also want to get my soulmate back in one piece. So, I guess I have to use that Gryffindor courage of mine and be your saviour.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Harry asked concerned. Draco stood in front of Astoria Greengrass’s door for solid five minutes.

“No”, Draco answered flatly. He would never be ready to face Astorias wrath. She was a cute, little woman and Draco loved her like a sister. But when she was angry, Draco felt more cowardly than he had before the Dark Lord.

The decision to knock or turn tail was taken from him, when the door opened to reveal a small brunette who smiled sweetly. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, you’re a dead man.”

“The name’s ‘Potter’ now, thank you.” Draco couldn’t resist the snippy reply and promptly hid himself behind Harrys back.

Astoria glared past Harry and hissed, “Get in the house.” When Harry tried to enter, she held her hands out. “Not you, Potter. Just Draco.”

Harry turned to the blond and asked “Will you be okay? You don’t have to go in, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But I have to talk to her properly, she’s still my friend and I owe her an explanation.” Draco shrugged.

Harry nodded in understanding. “Are still wearing your ring?” Draco inspected his hand. He hadn’t thought about taking it off all this time. “Seems like it.”

Harry took Dracos hand in his own and performed a spell over their joined hands, touching first Dracos than Harrys ring. “I’ve charmed our rings, so we can notify each other in emergencies. When you feel stressed, my ring will get hot and will activate a tracking charm. Your ring works like this, too. So, if anything happens in there I will barge right in, alright?”

Dracos belly tingled with a sudden warmth. Harry was wearing his ring, too! “Yes, it’s fine. Thank you.” Draco said softly.

“I’ll wait here for you.” Harry kissed Dracos knuckles before letting go of his hand. Draco was sure, his cheeks were flaming, when he entered the house. Merlin, that man would be the death of him. He was so touchy since this morning. Even if Harry didn’t love him, at least he was attracted to him and worried about him.

“Don’t just stand there blushing like a lovestruck maiden! Come in already and explain”, Astoria demanded, watching Draco standing the hallway.

When they sat in the living room, Draco was too nervous again. Where should he even begin?

“Astoria, I’m really so–“

“Oh, spare me, Draco. I know, you’re sorry, but that’s not what I want to hear. We both knew there wouldn’t be that kind of love in our relationship, since you told me you’re gay right from the start. I realized, you would probably have your side affairs and ignore mine. It took me by surprise though, that you got married without telling me. I thought we had a good basis for a marriage, since we’re friends.” Astoria waved him off.

“I would have told you, if I had known that was happening. We all were drunk as shit and everybody thought the bonding spell could be severed easily.”

“Wow, that’s not as romantic as I expected. I had hoped for something more dramatic, like Potter realizing his undying love for you, so he had to chase you all around the world to rescue you from a marriage you didn’t want.” Astoria sighed and slouched into the couch.

“Are you not mad at me?” Draco asked and tentatively put his arms around Astoria, who laid her head into Dracos lap.

“Oh, darling, I am mad. But not for what you did. I mean, I pity you, really. You’re bonded with your unrequited love, that’s shitty.” She patted Dracos leg. “Thanks for rubbing salt into the wound”, Draco frowned.

Astoria ignored Dracos comment and continued. “What I’m mad about however is that I missed all the fun. I mean, from an outsiders perspective it’s fucking hilarious. You guys are always doing the cool things without me.” Astoria pouted. “I would have wanted to me bridesmaid. And I would have made sure, you weren’t wearing such a disgusting dress. Eggshell white just isn’t your color, it had to be ivory!”

“Yeah, I live to entertain”, Draco said drily. “I’m really surprised, everybody is taking this situation much better than I expected. I thought, I would have been disinherited and hexed seven ways to Sunday!”

“Well, that’s because we all love you, despite your lot shortcomings. Though I have no idea, why we love you so much, ‘cause you’re really an idiot.” Astoria giggled when Draco tried to hit her with a pillow but missed when Astoria tickled him. Soon, both were a laughing mess on the ground, their limbs entangled with each other.

That’s exactly how Harry found them, when he ran into the room wand at the ready. “I heard you both shrieking, are you alright?” When he couldn’t find a source of threat, his eyes rested on Astoria and Draco, entangled and flushed on the floor. “Uhm, did I interrupt something?” Harrys nostrils flared for a short moment and there was a dangerous glint to his eyes.

Astoria gave Harry a calculating look and then latched onto Draco. “Actually, yes. But it’s good, that you’re here, Potter, because I can inform you now, that Draco will be staying here tonight. He has some debts to pay, you see.” Draco helped Astoria stand up and she clutched tightly onto his arm.

“Sorry, that’s not possible. My husband has to stay very close to me most of the time in the beginning of the bond. So, you can’t have him.” Harry said sternly and grabbed onto Dracos other arm.

Draco just looked confused between Harry and Astoria who were glaring at each other. He had the feeling, he was missing out on something. “If you want to gossip and know all the details, I’ll tell you another time, when the bond has settled, okay? But for now, Harry and I are going home” he said and pulled Astoria into a hug to say goodbye. “What are you doing?”, Draco whispered to her. “He’s jealous and I’m having a little fun with him” Astoria grinned mischievously and gave Draco a wet kiss on the cheek.

Harry huffed annoyed and grabbed Dracos hand again to drag him outside.

At Harrys flat again, the Gryffindor asked, “You and Astoria are pretty close, huh?”

“Well, yes, we were to get married after all. She is one of my best friends.” Draco said cautiously. Harry sounded very agitated.

“Are you always that affectionate with your friends?”

“Sometimes, I guess.” Draco frowned. Was Astoria right? Harry did sound a little jealous. But that couldn’t be, because Draco had told him he was gay. Besides, Harry wouldn’t be that attached to Draco already, would he?

Harry seemed to consider something before nodding, “Okay. I’m making dinner.” With that he left Draco alone to his confused thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Draco awoke on top of Harry yet again. This time though, he couldn’t extract his body so easily. Harry was hugging him to his chest and every time Draco tried to wriggle free, the arms around him tightened.

Draco could smell Harry and Salazar, was this intoxicating. This wasn’t good for Dracos heart. Or other body parts, for that matter. He could feel the rippling muscles beneath him. And, shit, something hard pressed against his hip. Draco wriggled again in a poor attempt of getting up and his own morning erection brushed against Harrys. The blond moaned and immediately froze in shock.

He looked up to Harry, who seemed to be peacefully asleep still. Internally debating, whether it was morally okay to relieve some of the pressure by rubbing against Harry, Draco felt Harrys hands creeping down towards his arse. When the hands cupped his bum and began to gently massage it, Draco buried his head in Harrys chest groaning. Gods, that felt good. Harry sighed happily in his sleep and thrust his hips upwards. Gasping, Draco sprang to his feet and fled into the bathroom.

Embarrassed, Draco showered and took care of his outstanding problem. He couldn’t help but feel guilty afterwards, because he had taken advantage of Harry sleeping. Red faced he went back to the backroom, but Harry wasn’t there. Draco dressed and went into the kitchen, where Harry already awaited him with breakfast.

Grateful, Draco took a sip of his perfectly made tea. “Did you sleep well?” Harry asked and Draco got caught in a coughing fit. “What, uhm, what do you mean?” he spluttered, his face was definitely unattractively red again.

“Well, it’s an unfamiliar house and bed. I was wondering, if it’s okay or if we should change something, so you fell more at home. Sorry, I forgot to ask yesterday.” Harry gave him an amused look. Did he notice anything from earlier?

“I slept fine, thank you.” Draco tried to collect himself. Calm and indifferent. Where’s the Malfoy mask when you need it?

“That’s good, then. I myself slept most splendidly. I had a very nice dream.” Harry grinned. There was a glint in his eyes that Draco couldn’t quite decipher. Draco usually took pride in reading peoples emotions easily, but when it came to Harry he was lost.

After breakfast Harry said, “For today, I thought you could meet Teddy. And tonight I want to take you out on a date.”

Draco looked up in surprise “A–a date?”

“Yeah, I figured we should do it properly if we’re giving our relationship a chance. I know, we got the order all wrong from the start, but Draco Malfoy, will you go out with me?” Harry gave a winning smile and conjured a white lily, which he offered to Draco.

The blond took the flower with delicate fingers and said “It would be my pleasure.” Blushing hard, Draco cursed his pale skin. He had blushed this morning so many times already, it was enough red cheeks for a lifetime.

“Where are we going? What should I wear?” He asked curiously.

“Just dress casually. I have already a few fancy dates in mind, but the first will be the classic cinema visit.”

* * *

“How old is Teddy again? Teddy isn’t his real name, is it?” Draco was excited to meet his cousin and estranged aunt. He had heard some things about her from his mother, when she told him about her childhood. Mother always had a wistful look, when she talked it.

Draco never understood how they could become so distant, after all family always comes first, that’s what he learned from his parents. And his parents even accepted him and Harry, so why would they break contact with Aunt Andromeda? He suspected the circumstances were different then and his parents were too stuck in the pureblood ideology. But they had learned after the war, too. Draco was sure, his parents just were too proud and feeling guilty to contact Andromeda. Well, now Draco had the chance to reconnect his mother with her sister again.

“His full name is Edward and he is four years old now. Right now, he really likes dragons, because we visited Charlie in Romania this summer. So, don’t worry, he already loves you, because I told him your name means ‘dragon’.” Harry reassured Draco, his hand never leaving the small of Dracos back as they walked from the apparition point towards Andromedas house.

“You talk to him about me?” Draco asked surprised.

“Of course, you’re his family after all. I told him all sorts of stories about you.” Harry smirked, “His favorite story is how Draco the dragon turned into a ferret. Ron got him a ferret plush toy and Teddy calls it ‘Draco’. He loves it.”

Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands. Harry outright laughed. “You alright, Draco?” They were standing in front of the door now.

“Absolutely spiffing.” Draco was stiff as a board.

“Relax, it’s going to be fine.” Harry ruffled through Dracos hair affectionately when the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with wild brown locks and a little boy with turquoise hair at her hip.

“Harry!” The boy exclaimed and flung himself into the air. If Harry hadn’t reacted quickly, he would have face planted the floor.

“Hey, kiddo.” Harry nuzzled Teddys cheek and the boy giggled.

“Grandma told me, the dragon is your husband, is that true?” Teddy looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

“Yes, that’s true. Teddy, meet Draco” Harry introduced them.

Teddy gasped excitedly as he turned to the blond. “Are you the dragon ferret Draco?” His eyes were full of admiration.

Resigned to his fate, Draco decided to indulge Teddy. “Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet you, Edward.”

Teddy giggled. “Nobody calls me Edward, but I like you saying it.” He reached out a hand to grab at Dracos hair. His own hair turned platinum blond. “You’re so pretty, you don’t look like a ferret at all.”

“Thank you, I’m relieved to hear that.” Draco said seriously and Teddy nodded importantly. “Do you want to see my plush ferret? His name is Draco, too!” The boy wriggled out of Harrys arms and grabbed Dracos hand to drag him into his room.

Helplessly, Draco followed. Over his shoulder he gave Harry and Andromeda a pleading look, but his aunt said while smiling warmly “It’s alright, Draco. We’ll acquaint ourselves when Teddy has tired himself out.”

* * *

“I’m getting old, my feet are killing me”, Draco whined when they finally left Andromedas house. He had a very nice chat with his aunt while Harry distracted Teddy. Draco liked his aunt very much, she was headstrong and sweet at the same time. Their chat was cut very short though, because Teddy demanded Dracos attention after only twenty minutes.

He had never moved so much in his entire life. He had to chase Teddy first through the house and then through the yard repeatedly. Although he was utterly exhausted, he loved the little bundle of energy straightaway. If that’s what a family with Harry would be like, Draco couldn’t be happier.

Harry wasn’t tired at all, though he had to run around just as much as Draco. Harry gave Draco a cocky grin “Maybe you should work out a little, you don’t have any muscles at all.”

Draco poked him in his sides, “It’s called having delicate and aristocratic features, thank you very much. Not that a peasant like you would understand. Naturally, you have a servants body.”

Harry laughed. “Should I carry you then, princess?” Without waiting for an answer, Harry scooped Draco up into his arms. Draco squealed and flailed with his arms. “Let me down!”

“If you struggle that much, you’ll fall down.” When Draco didn’t stop trying to wriggle free, Harry threw him over his shoulder. The blond huffed indignantly. His sudden dizziness was because the blood was rushing to his head and definitely not because he had a spectacular view of Harry’s backside.

Wait, his bum felt very warm and there was a certain pressure. “Are you groping my ass?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Noooo, I just hold onto it, so you don’t fall off.” Harrys said matter of factly. As if. Draco didn’t believe one word.

Harry carried him until they stood in front of a restaurant. “Have you eaten pizza before?” Harry asked.

“No, but I have seen it.” Draco marveled at the italian styled interior.

“You will love this!” Harry promised and ordered for them both.

When their pizza arrived, Draco eyed it suspiciously. How should you eat this? He glanced at Harry, who nonchalantly grabbed a piece with his hands and began to eat. Draco poked the crust and decided to not trust this hand eating technique.

“What are you doing?” Harry laughed. “Nobody eats pizza with cutlery.”

“Well, nobody calls Edward by his real name, too, but is it proper? No. Besides, why should I get myself dirty?” Draco said haughtily.

Harry grinned, “Princess.”

Draco sniffed, “Peasant.” He took his napkin and wiped at Harrys cheek. “See, it’s dirty eating like this.” Realizing what he had just done, Draco blushed. They were both behaving like an old married couple with all that bickering and caring.

After dinner, Harry took Dracos hand and guided him outside. “The cinema is only a short walk from here.”

They had walked for a while in companiable silence when Harry asked shyly “Is this okay?” and nodded to their joined hands.

“Fifteen minutes of holding hands and you’re asking that now?” Draco couldn’t help but giggle. “Where’s your famous Gryffindor courage? We have already done more than that.”

“Yeah, but it feels so intimate.” Harrys cheeks flushed. Draco stared at him wide eyed. Merlin, that man was cute.

“I’m not cute!” said Harry indignantly. Ops, had he said that out loud? “I’m a burly Auror, I’ll have you know. There’s nothing cute about that.”

“Sure”, Draco grinned. “Tell me about the movie we’re going to see.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s about a secret agent called James Bond. Is this your first time going to the cinema?”

Draco shook his head. “I went with Pansy and Blaise once. It certainly was interesting, ‘Lord of the Rings’ or something? I liked the scenery, but the movie was tiring in between.”

Harry seemed slightly disappointed. “Well, you can’t have all my firsts.” Draco teased and they entered the cinema.


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by fast. Harry taught Draco how to cook and they visited Teddy often. As promised, Harry took Draco on very fancy dates. But before that, Draco insisted to get Harry a whole new wardrobe, so they went shopping.

On Saturday evening Harry said “Tomorrow we’ll spend the day at the Burrow.”

Confused Draco looked at Harry, “The what?”

“The Burrow, it’s the Weasleys house.”

“Oh. Will that be alright, though? The Weasleys and my family don’t have a good history, as you know.” Draco was really nervous. What if they rejected him outright? He already had to deal with an unrequited love, being rejected by his husbands family was just too much.

“Don’t worry, they are very forgiving. And you are family now, they will welcome you warmly”, reassured Harry.

“Did you tell them it was an accidental bonding or do they think we eloped out of love?”

“Ron couldn’t keep his mouth shut, because he found he story hilarious. So, they know.”

Draco sighed and pinched his nose. “Great. I’m sure they hate me for dragging you into an unwanted match.”

“No, quite the opposite, actually. Molly is elated, to finally see me settle. After Ginny and I broke up, I came out as gay. Since then, Molly is restless, because I never introduced someone as my partner, while all of her other kids brought their partners home.” Harry rubbed soothing circles on Dracos back until the blond fell asleep.

* * *

“Come on, Draco. You survived your parents and your ex-fiancè. The Weasleys won’t hurt you!” Harry said annoyed. They were just a few feet away from the floo network, but Draco wouldn’t budge one inch away from where he stood.

“You don’t know that! I remember Ginevra throwing a really strong Bat Boogey Hex in Hogwarts!” Yesterday, Draco thought it would be okay, but now he was scared as fuck.

“Don’t be dramatic. The Weasleys are just as afraid of you as you are of them!” Harry approached Draco like one would approach a wild animal.

“Molly Weasley killed Aunt Bellatrix! That woman isn’t afraid of anything!” Harry was now standing directly in front of Draco and petted his head. Draco would have bitten Harry, if the touch didn’t feel so good.

“There, there. Good boy.” Harry said and before Draco could protest, carried him to the fireplace. Quickly he threw the floo powder and shouted “The Burrow!” while holding Draco close.

When they emerged at the Weasleys home, they were greeted by a sea of red-heads looking at them curiously. Draco went rigid, staring at the people before him like a deer caught in headlights.

Before anyone could move or say something Molly Weasley bustled forward hugging a shocked frozen Draco. “Oh, you poor dear. Trapped in an unwanted marriage! But our Harry is quite the catch, so please give him a chance. At least you didn’t get Ron as your soulmate, that would have been a disaster.”

Ignoring Rons indignant shout (“Hey, I would make a good husband!”), she then proceeded to push Draco onto the sofa. “You’re always welcome here, dearie. We’ll all try our best to make you comfortable, you’re family now.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something, anything. But Molly shoved a pastry into his mouth and eyed him critically. “You’re so thin. But we’ll fix that right up.” She patted his cheek and turned to Harry.

Tearing up, she kissed his cheeks. “Oh, Harry, my little boy! I can’t believe your finally married! Look, I got your picture framed! Aren’t you both just precious?”

She looked Harry up and down. “Marriage suits you. Just look at you, all well groomed.”

„Thank you, Molly. Draco helped me pick out new clothes.” Harry laughed at Mollys antics.

“Well done, Draco dear. I’ve been telling Harry for ages to get rid of all those old t-shirts.” She said to Draco. “How do you like the food?”

“It’s very delicious, Mrs. Weasley” Draco said shyly. “And I have to apologize for my behavior towards your fam–hmpf.” Molly had shoved another pastry in his mouth and smiled warmly. “Let bygones be bygones, you were just a boy. And please, call me Molly. Well then, I’m going back into the kitchen, there’s much to do. Ronald, behave!”

“Why me? I haven’t said anyth–hmpf” Ron too was promptly silenced by a pastry.

Overwhelmed, Draco chewed. The pastry really tasted phenomenal. The red head next to him stuck his hand out. “I’m sorry about mum, she is ecstatic about the marriage thing and meeting you. I’m Bill”.

Draco shook the hand, swallowing. “Pleasure.”

“I’m a cursebreaker and your bond with Harry really is interesting. Mind if I ask you a few questions and perform a few spells?” Bill asked. He seemed alright for a Weasley, so Draco nodded.

“Bill, no work on Sundays!” admonished the blond woman next to him. Draco had the feeling to have seen her before. “Bonjour Draco, I am Fleur, Bills wife.” Ah, the triwizard tournament.

“Enchantée.” Draco greeted.

Delighted Fleur exclaimed, “Comme c'est beau! Vous parlez français?”

“Je parle un peu. J'ai appris le français dans mon enfance.” Draco smiled. It was a while since he spoke French and it was nice to activate his rusty skills again.

“You speak French?” Harry asked incredulously.

Draco blushed. “I know only a little bit from what I learned as a child.”

“That’s awesome!” Dracos heart fluttered. Was it just Dracos imagination or was Harry eyeing him hungrily? Harry went over to him and sat on the sofa side rest. When he engaged Ron in a Quidditch discussion, he threw his arm around Dracos shoulder and Draco felt himself leaning into the touch.

Draco soon relaxed and found, he enjoyed himself immensely. After the warm and overwhelming welcome he got to know each of the Weasleys and came to the conclusion, that they were nice to be around. Even talking to Ronald was pleasant.

When they were called to dinner, Draco overheard Bill saying to Harry “People who speak French are something else, mate. You got a good one there.” Bill clapped Harrys shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so, too.” Harry answered and Dracos heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Two months later, Draco had become accustomed to life with Harry. They were both back at their jobs now, so there was less time, they could spend together. They still went on dates regularly. They held hands, pecked their cheeks and cuddled on the sofa while watching TV. But they hadn’t done more than that. It didn’t feel quite right, yet.

Every Sunday they went to the Burrow, like today. Surprisingly, Ginny became Dracos favorite Weasley – well, right after Molly, because that womans cooking was just divine.

Ginny reminded Draco of Astoria – a pretty but fierce woman, who could be very scary when it came to her loved ones.

Ginnys humor was also really dark which Draco appreciated immensely. She was the only one who he could share his most hilarious and bizarre hospital cases with. I mean, yes, the poor patients, but how could one not laugh about a man who hopped around pooping eggs and thinking he was the easter bunny?

Ginny had won Dracos heart when she chosen him as seeker instead of Harry in the friendly Quidditch match between the Weasley siblings, because “You’ve got talent Harry, but let’s be real here, Draco’s got more skill”. Not to mention, that the match was anything but friendly, it was more like a warzone. It was great!

Since then, whenever Harry and Draco visited the Burrow, the blond and ginger girl were attached to the hip. They had just finished de-gnoming the garden (“You don’t have to, Draco dear. Your hands are so delicate, let the boys do that.” “Hey, I’m not a boy, mum!” “But you act like one, Ginevra!” Merlin, Draco loved that woman) when Draco overheard Bill and Hermione pulling Harry aside.

That was suspicious. So of course, Ginny and he were eavesdropping on their conversation.

_“…found a way to break the bond, without anyone having to die.” Hermione said._

_“What–what do you mean, Hermione?” Harry stuttered._

_Bill explained, “Both of you were not sane when you entered into the bond. Magic recognises this and lets you annul the marriage when you recite this spell here.”_

_“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.”_

_“What do you want to do, Harry? You wanted me to research the bond. What will you do now, with the knowledge of how to break it?”_

_“I will break the bond, of course. Being near Draco and knowing we’re only in a relationship, because there is no other option is so tiring. I can’t live like this anymore. I want to properly…”_

Draco couldn’t hear anymore, his ears were ringing. His chest constricted and he was sure his heart stopped beating. He had to go away from here, far far away. He blindly stumbled outside.

“Draco, wait! Where are you going?” Ginny called after him and grabbed him by the arm.

“I don’t know, just…away. I can’t stay here, when Harry wants me gone.” His heart hurt. Scratch that, fucking everything hurt. Gods, was that what dying felt like?

“Draco, I don’t think it’s like that. Harry wants you!”

“No, what Harry wants is a soulmate. He doesn’t want me. Even if he doesn’t drop me immediately, he will once he finds another soulmate. Anybody would do, really, because I could never be good enough for him.”

Shit, he was crying uncontrollably now. It was clear from the start that Draco could not have a happy ending, because he did not deserve it. He should have known better. “Merlin, I was so stupid for hoping I could have a family, with Harry and Teddy. I was so happy, you all welcomed me and I found a home here, too. But I knew I would never fit right in. You’re all better off, without me.”

“That’s not true, Draco. You’re family, now. Nothing will ever change that, not even Harry letting you down. Please, Draco, I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Harry would never hurt you like that! I just know, he cares for you deeply.” Ginny pleaded with him, but it didn’t make any sense.

“You heard, what he said in there. He wants to break the bond! He’s yearning to finally get rid of me.” He took a shuddering breath. “I–I should go, pack my things. Thank Molly for everything in my stead, will you? I don’t think, I can take to say goodbye personally.”

“Please, Draco, don’t leave like that! Talk to him!” Draco shook his head vehemently. “At least think it over when you calmed down a bit. Please, don’t just cut all the ties, okay? I don’t want to lose my friend like that.” Now, Ginny had tears in her eyes, too. “Please, Draco!”

Draco cupped her cheek. When she was pleading so desperately, who was he to deny her? “Okay, I’ll stay at Astoria’s tonight and think about it.” He kissed her forehead and was gone, before Ginny could stop him.

* * *

The next day, Draco felt like in trance. He went to work, though Astoria had tried to persuade him to take a day off. Last night was spend with a lot of crying, eating ice cream and stopping Astoria from running on a rampage and burn Harrys flat down. Draco was utterly exhausted, but he needed work as a distraction.

Draco knew, he couldn’t avoid Harry forever. At some point he had to see him to collect his things from the flat and to actually break the bond. Draco was glad, Harry was on a week long mission starting today. That gave him some time, to prepare himself mentally and get over the worst of his heartbreak.

His shift was almost over, when he had an inkling, that something really bad was happening. His ring –he couldn’t bring himself to take it off, though Astoria had wanted to cast _Expulso_ on it– grew hot and burned into his finger. Mortified, Draco stared at it, remembering what a heated ring meant. Harry was in severe danger.

Panicking, Draco sent his Patronus to Hermione, who came rushing to the hospital. She explained she got a Patronus from Ron, that their mission went awry, when they found the targets sooner than they thought and engaged in battle. They managed to capture the culprits, but Harry was hit with something. They already were on their way to St. Mungos.

Shortly after, the Aurors barged into the hospital, carrying a bloodied and unconscious Harry. Draco felt his stomach churn. When he wanted to go after Harry though, the chief healer stopped him. “No working on personal cases, Healer Potter. Go and try to rest a bit. Your husband is in good hands.”

Draco wanted to protest, but he felt too weak. Hermione barely managed to drag him into the waiting area when his knees buckled.

After a few hours that felt like days, the Healer in charge finally reported, that Harry was out of the woods and Draco was allowed to go see him.

Seeing the burly man lying so fragile in the hospital bed wrenched Dracos broken heart. He sat beside Harry and took his hand in his own. “I know, I’m inevitably going to lose you, Harry. But I will never forgive you, if I lose you like that, you reckless idiot.”

The next thing Draco felt was an aching pain in his neck and shoulders. He must have fallen asleep with his head on Harry bed. Fingers were gently carding through his hair and Draco sat up abruptly. “You’re awake.”

“Yes, I am”, said Harry and brought the hand Draco hadn’t realized he was still holding to his lips.

Draco averted his eyes, trying to snatch his hand back. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Harry asked confused and held onto Dracos hand, gripping it tightly.

“That”, Draco gestured to Harry in general. “All that kissing and touching and being nice to me. Don’t do that, when you’re going to dump me.”

“Why would I dump you?” Harry seemed genuinely bewildered.

“I overheard you talking with Bill and Hermione. You said, you want to break the bond, so you can finally free yourself from the burden that is me.” Draco said bitterly. Harry was cruel to make him spell it out.

Harry laughed. “What the fuck, Potter!?” Draco yelled. Harry laughing at Dracos misery was too much.

“No, no. I’m sorry! Please stay!” Harry wheezed and forced Draco to sit down again – Draco didn’t know, how he managed that, he was injured after all. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear. It’s just, it makes so much sense now. You not being home yesterday, Ginny incoherently yelling at me.” Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to dump you, I want to be with you.”

Draco didn’t believe him. “You said, you were tired of our forced relationship. You were tired of being with me.”

“You should have listened to the whole, conversation, silly. I said, I was tired of it, because I had trapped you in this marriage. I wanted to break the bond, to set you free. I wanted to give you a choice. I hoped you would still choose to be with me, but out of your own free will and not because you didn’t have another option.”

Draco stared at Harry wide eyed. “What the fuck, Potter! I told you, I fancied you since forever. Why would I need other options, when in my heart the only choice is you?”

Dumbfounded Harry said “Fancy, yes. But I thought, you just found me attractive. You never said, you loved me. Do–do you love me?”

“You are so dumb, Potter. I thought it was pretty obvious. Of course, I love you, though it’s beyond me why, you dickhead.” Draco didn’t know how to feel. He was angry, relieved and very much in love. Merlin, this was embarrassing. He buried his head in his hands.

“Draco”, Harry said softly. Draco shook his head. He felt fingers gently prying his hands off his face. He looked at the floor. “Draco, look at me, please.”

Draco peeked through his eye lashes. Harry cupped his jaw and lifted his face. “You know, when I was injured during the mission I saw your smiling face in my mind and the only thought I had was ‘Please, let me see Draco again’. Soulmate bond or not, I love you, Draco.”

Then, Harry kissed him hungrily, like he was starved for days and only Draco could satisfy his appetite. But Draco had to clear something first, before reciprocating. “So, you are not going to break the bond? You’re staying married to me?”

“If that’s what you want, yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry answered and Draco felt warmth spreading from his chest to his whole being.

* * *

They lay in each others arms, Dracos head on Harrys chest, while Harry drew random patterns onto Dracos back with his fingers.

A sudden thought made Draco laugh out loud. Startled Harry asked, “What is it?”

“It’s just so absurd, when you think about it. Our relationship is just like one of those shitty soap operas we watched on TV.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, you’ve always had a penchant for the dramatic.”

Instead of hitting Harry, like he deserved, Draco shut him up with a kiss.


	6. Epilogue

The first thing Draco felt as he slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber, was the warm body, that was wrapped around him. Sighing contently, he snuggled closer into the warmth. He took a deep breath, relishing in the familiar scent.

The second thing Draco felt was the throbbing in his back and –please forgive the crudeness– his arse. Not only that, his head was throbbing painfully, too. He shouldn’t have drunk so much yesterday. Wait. Yesterday was the party, that meant today…

Suddenly wide awake, he wrenched his eyes open. Fuck, what time was it? They had to pick up Teddy from Andromedas, to get the adoption settled.

Groaning, Draco slowly got up, reaching blindly for a wand on the bedside table. He summoned a hangover potion and downed it in one go. Then he none too gently prodded the sleeping form of the broad shouldered man with tanned skin and unruly black hair beside him.

“Harry, wake up! We have to pick up Teddy!”

Yawning, Harry opened his eyes. Sleepily he gave Draco a sloppy kiss. “G’morning, love.” It wasn’t fair, how Harry never got hung over like Draco.

Yesterday, they celebrated their one year anniversary with a bond renewal ceremony. Narcissa and Molly organized the event and it became a very big party. Draco wore a dress again. He protested against it, but his mother threatened to cry, saying she had only one child and already missed the actual wedding. And can’t a mother dress up her son, once in her life? Didn’t he remember their promise last year? So Draco had worn a dress and had to admit, he was beauty and grace personified. Harry liked it, too, the kinky bastard.

The party was great. There was games, dancing and conversation. Blaise even held a speech, talking about how he lost a bet to Harry and how Harry claimed his winnings by ringing Blaises doorbell at night, demanding to know every little detail about Dracos crush on Harry in school.

The party had ended with everybody being drunk. Draco had the feeling to have some important memory missing but ignored it for the time being. They had to pick up Teddy, who was going to live with Harry and Draco. Draco finally had the little family, Harry had promised him.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Draco felt sick since their anniversary party and didn’t know, what kind of disease it was. And he was a Healer, he should know! If he didn’t know better, he would say he was pregnant. All symptoms seemed to point in that direction. But it was impossible, he was a man after all.

He dragged himself into the bathroom and threw up. Suddenly an image of the party flared up in his mind. He had drunk too much, and his memories were fuzzy. Just like last year. He was snogging with Harry in a corner of the room, when Blaise interrupted them, talking shit about making another bet ( _“You know, Potter, Draco really likes kids. Always wanted a biiiig family. I bet you 100 Galleons and three favors, you can’t give Draco a child.”_ ). Then Hermione was slurring something ( _“Oh, I know just the right spell for you!”_ ) and swishing her wand at them. Shit.

“Harry!” he yelled. Concerned, the black-haired man came into the bathroom. “Are you sick again?”

“Yes. I need you to get Hermione. Whatever’s wrong with me it’s her fault.” Merlin, Draco was going to kill her.

Five minutes later, Hermione entered the bathroom, looking slightly sick herself. Ron and Harry followed closely behind.

„Hermione Jean Granger! WhAT tHe FuCK did YoU dO?” Draco screeched, but was interrupted in beginning a tirade by throwing up again.

“I’m sorry! While searching for a way to break your bond I found this spell, that could enable same-sex couples to receive children of their own, if it’s real love. I wanted to tell you normally, I swear. But I drank so much and you told me, you really wanted to have kids and I just kind of performed the spell. I wasn’t even sure that it worked.” Hermione said helplessly.

“So that’s it? I’m fucking pregnant?” Draco said blankly. Harry smiled stupidly, “It’s real love!”

“I’m going to be fat!” cried Draco. “I’m gonna be a daddy!” cried Harry. “Congratulations, idiots!” cried Ron.

“I’m so sorry, Draco”, cried Hermione. Sighing Draco got up and hugged her. “Don’t be. Somehow, all your shitty spellcasting is the best thing, that happened to me in my life. I can’t even scold you properly! It’s all your fault, that I’m so happy right now.” He kissed her cheek and whispered “Thank you for giving me this family.”

Louder he said “But you’re not allowed to drink in my presence ever again!”

The End.


End file.
